Mortal Kombat (2021 film)
Mortal Kombat is an upcoming 2021 American martial arts film based on the fighting video game franchise of the same name that serves as a reboot to the film series of the same name. The film is set to be released on March 5, 2021. Plot 150 years ago, Shao Khan; the tyrannical emperor of Outworld, attempted to invade and conquer the so-called Earthrealm in an attempt expand his empire alongside mystical sorcerer Quan Chi, the Shokan (Goro, Kintaro and Sheeva) and the humanoid Tarkatans led by Baraka. Seeing this as a threat, the Elder Gods, watchers of the Realms, form a powerful army who side the Osh-Tekk led by Kotal and send the Thunder God known as Raiden to assist them. The battle sustains many casualties and gets the attention of the Dragon Army led by Onaga, former Outworld emperor, who captures Shao Khan in the heat of battle. In a last ditch attempt to win the war, the Elder Gods form the Pyramid of Argus and summon Raiden to reach it. Shinnok, one of the Elder Gods, betrays his role, destroys the Elder Gods and distracts Raiden while Quan Chi tries to reach the top of the pyramid. Raiden defeats Shinnok and beats Quan Chi, proceeding to gain the pyramid's flame which annihilates Shao Khan's army. Quan Chi is imprisoned in the Netherrealm while Raiden decapitates Shinnok for his betrayal. In the aftermath, Kotal is crowned the new "Kahn" of Outworld. Many years later, Shao Khan resurfaces when he manages to kill Onaga. Enraged at his failed attempt to conquer Earthrealm, Shao Khan allies with Shang Tsung, a disgraced Edenian magician who agrees to help Shao Khan with his plan. Meanwhile, Quan Chi escapes the Neatherrealm and allies with Shao Khan's wife Sindel. Shang Tsung, in his younger appearance, creates a "Tournament" on an island in the South China Sea that gets the attention of fighters across Earthrealm, Outworld, the Orderrealm and Netherrealm. These fighters most notably include Hollywood veteran playboy Johnny Cage, Special Forces commander Sonya Blade, Lin Kuei assassin Sub-Zero and mercenaries Kano, Kabal and Erron Black. Both Johnny, Sonya and their friend Jax Briggs join the tournament while Johnny and Jax' daughters Cassie and Jacqui stay behind due to their age. The three also pair up with Shaolin warriors Liu Kang and Kung Lao. At the Lin Kuei Academy, Sub-Zero discovers that his students have been selected for cybernization. When he refuses to cooperate, his protege Frost declares him a traitor and he flees for the tournament with the Cyber Lin Kuei in pursuit. Johnny, Sonya and the others arrive on the island where they are told by Shang Tsung, in his old appearance, to locate the "pyramid" hidden somewhere on the island. Throughout the quest, the group clashes with other fighters who meet gruesome and painful deaths. When they encounter Kano, Kabal and the supernatural ninja Ermac, all four defeat them. Sonya kills Kano while Johnny overpowers Ermac. While fighting Kabal however, Jax loses his arms but is saved by Raiden who uses blood magic to seal his wounds. The blood loss attracts the bloodthirsty Skarlet who is quickly dispatched by Kitana and Jade, two female assassins and Kabal is killed by Native American shaman Nightwolf who wounds him with his axe and snaps his neck. At a campfire, Raiden explains that the tournament is merely a ruse to summon the Pyramid of Argus again. Realizing that Shang Tsung is working for Shao Khan and that the tournament is a fraud, the team allies with Raiden in order to continue their quest. Meanwhile, after killing Reptile, Sub-Zero encounters Scorpion (Hanzo Hasashi), an undead assassin who blames him for the death of him and his family. After a brutal fight, Sub-Zero openly confesses that Quan Chi manipulated his brother Bi-Han into killing Scorpion's family and later killed Bi-Han for him to become the shadow ninja Noob Saibot. "Sub-Zero" revealed to be Bi-Han's brother Kuai Liang and the two settle their resentment. Raiden and his allies are attacked by Cyber Lin Kuei assassins Cyrax, Sektor, Smoke and the Triborg. Kuai and Hanzo arrive to reason with them until Baraka, leader of the Tarkatans, ambushes and kills Sektor. Cyrax and Smoke sacrifice themselves for Raiden's team to escape while Kuai disposes of Frost by throwing her off a cliff. Upon reaching the site of the pyramid, Shao Khan, Sindel, Shang Tsung and Quan Chi confront the group. Both Kitana and Jade are forced by their "father" to go along with the invasion of Earthrealm while their "sister" Mileena and a revived Shinnok brutally fight Liu Kang and Kung Lao. Shinnok is killed by Kung Lao and Liu Kang uses an "animality" to finish of Mileena. The Shokan and Erron Black arrive to fight Johnny, Sonya, Jax and Nightwolf while Raiden battles Quan Chi and Sindel. Sindel is electrocuted alive but Quan Chi overpowers Raiden, he, unfortunately, is sliced in half by Kenshi, a blind swordsman who came to the island in revenge against Shang Tsung for blinding him. Shao Khan gains the pyramid's flame and heads for New York City to open a portal to Outworld. Raiden gathers his allies along with Kotal Khan and some of the surviving fighters to stop Shao Khan. With NYPD police lieutenant Kurtis Stryker assisting, the warriors confront Shao Khan. However, Bi-Han appears with Cassie and Jacqui as hostages; forcing Raiden to choose between them, Kitana and Jade. Jax acquires cybernetic arms and distracts Shao Khan, freeing the four captive women while Kuai mercifully kills Bi-Han. Despite Raiden's pleas not to fight Shao Khan, Liu Kang engages him. With a combination of their powers, Raiden and Liu Kang destroy Shao Khan. Shang Tsung arrives to claim Liu Kang's soul but Cassie kills him with a "fatality", ending Outworld's invasion. With the battle over, Raiden bids farewell to his allies; promising to watch over then. Johnny and Sonya rekindle their marriage, Kitana and Jade join Kotal Khan, and Liu Kang and Kung Lao open the Wu Shi Academy with Liu Kang honoured as Champion of "Mortal Kombat". In a mid-credits scene, Cyrax, Sektor and Smoke's heads are displayed in the Kollector's Chamber. In a post-credits scene, the revenants of the fallen warriors including Kabal and Sindel ally with Kronika, Keeper of Time, in a new plot to destroy Raiden once and for all. Cast * Ryan Reynolds as Johnny Cage * Blake Lively as Sonya Blade * Jordan Peele as Major Jax Briggs * Henry Golding as Liu Kang * Randall Park as Kung Lao * Kathryn Newton as Cassie Cage * Yara Shahidi as Jacqui Briggs * Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa as Shang Tsung * Dave Bautista as Shao Khan * Jason Clarke as Kano * Jennifer Hale as the voice of Kronika * Richard Epcar as the voice of Raiden * Shawn Ashmore as Kabal * Henry Cavill as Mavado * Mark Strong as Shinnok * Keanu Reeves as Kenshi * Aubrey Plaza as Mileena * Derek Mears as Onaga * Jharrel Jerome as Cyrax * Vin Diesel as Quan Chi * Hiroyuki Sanada as Sektor * Elodie Yung as Jade * Hafþór Júlíus Björnsson as Goro * Iko Uwais as Rain * Stephen Amell as Kuai Liang / Sub-Zero * Ray Park as Reptile * Ian Anthony Dale as Hanzo Hasashi / Scorpion * Tom Hiddleston as Ermac * Topher Grace as Mokap * Scott Adkins as Bi-Han / Noob Saibot * Constance Wu as Kitana * Phil LaMarr as the voice of Kotal Khan * Suki Waterhouse as Frost * Josh Hutcherson as Kobra * Keegan-Michael Key as Darrius * Angelina Jolie as Sindel * Kelly Hu as the voice of D'Vorah * Sebastian Stan as Erron Black * Andrew Morgado as the voice of Kollector * Jack Black as Bo' Rai Cho * Sasha Lane as Skarlet * John Cena as Lt. Kurtis Stryker * Daniel Brühl as Hsu Hao * Ben Affleck as Daegon & Taven * Chia-Hui Liu as Shujinko * Javier Botet, Luke Hawker and Riley Shanahan as Triborg * Elizabeth Banks as Sareena * O'Shea Jackson Jr. as Kai * Naomi Scott as Li Mei * K.J. Apa as Fujin * Tara Strong and Fred Tatasciore as the voice of Ferra & Torr * Allison Williams as Kira * Pitbull as Baraka * Krysten Ritter as Ashrah * Rihanna as Sheeva * Mary Elizabeth McGlynn as the voice of Cetrion * Joaquin Phoenix as Nightwolf * Sofia Boutella as Tanya * Aaron Paul as Jarek Category:Movies